russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Superstar (season 5)
The fifth season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC in February 15, 2015. Anja Aguilar the host of the show. The newest judges including Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. As of August 16, 2015, Maegan Bascug, a 17-year old singer from Makati City, was hailed as the grand champion of the season while Roy Requejo as the 1st runner-up abd Julie Anne Nicole Chua as the 2nd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the sixth season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through audition from a different high-school students for singing superstars. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and Kapinoy FM 107.9 provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. Auditions took place in the following locations: Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the fifth season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the fifth season of Born to be a Superstar: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 5: The Album' Born to be a Superstar: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 5) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on June 2, 2015. The album composed of 11 tracks and performed by the top 10 contestants of the TV show. # You'll Never Walk Alone (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Maegan Bascug # Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (composer: Geraldine Lim) - Roy Requejo # May Minamahal (Rachel Alejandro) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Julie Anne Nicole Chua # I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz) (composer: Christian Martinez) - Ianah Perez # Bakit? (Jessa Zaragoza) (composer: Jessa Zaragoza) - Tracy Campo # Letting Go (Gary Valenciano) (composer: Gary Valenciano) - Dustin Valdez # Hiram (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (composer: Zsa Zsa Padilla) - Carmina Mae Saguin # Ocean Deep (Cliff Richard) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) - Maichel Fideles # Don't Say Goodbye (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) - Abegail Suarez # One More Chance (Piolo Pascual) (composer: Jonathan Manalo) - Ehlae Kobayashi # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also * IBC-13 Reign A Primetime Winner this Sunday * Mario Maurer Signs A Regular Contract with IBC-13 * IBC-13 CONTINUES STRONG STREAK IN NATIONWIDE RATINGS IN MAY * Born to be a Superstar External links * Official website Category:2015 television seasons Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation